Assembling a Clock
by orangepop
Summary: A clock has many gears that work together. Without every gear, it won't work properly. This is how each gear ended up in the clock of VOCALOID. CVO1.
1. GEAR: CRV1, CRV2

This story was supposed to be an omake for Mikuo's dream, but I got carried away and wrote too much. So I decided to write a separate story for this idea.

* * *

"Kaito, where have you been?" A teenage girl with long brown hair complained.

"Sorry Meiko," Kaito apologized sheepishly. "I was on my way when I saw that a new ice cream store that opened up on main street and-"

Meiko punched him in the guts. He doubled over and gasped in pain before shakily holding up a plastic bag. She squealed before snatching the bag and looking inside.

"Uh, sorry," she said as she hauled him up to his feet. Meiko Sakine was notoriously strong and the captain of many sports teams in their school. Her temper was legendary as well and many wondered how she remained friends with Kaito who was famous for irking people with his stupidity.

"No problem," he whispered. Kaito Shion, an idiot in many ways was also known for being the most happy-go-lucky guy in the school. He was the object of many girls' affections, though he was clueless to their feelings. Many wondered how he could deal with getting injured every day by Meiko.

"I know what's in that bag is special to you~" he teased. Meiko flushed and looked away. "GASP! Meiko Sakine, defeater of delinquents is embarrassed about giving chocolate to a boy?"

"SH-SHUT UP!" Meiko shouted at him, fuming. It was true. Tomorrow was Valentines Day and she was finally going to confess to her long time crush. He was a senior, and she was going through her last year of middle school. It was her last chance of confessing before he would go off to college.

"Re-LAX, Meiko," said Kaito. "You know I'm coming with you for moral support. And it's not like anyone's gonna attack you for confessing before them."

"Yeah," Meiko said with a smile. During the early months of middle school, there was a rumor that Meiko and Kaito were a couple. Several girls tried to use petty revenge tactics such as stinking up her locker and getting rid of her desk. Meiko ignored them until a 'brave older brother' came to punish Meiko for taking his sister's love. His head ended up stuck in a wall and school officials had no idea how. Needless to say, nobody bothered Meiko again.

"Now go on and fill that chocolate with your love, darling. And good luck!" he saluted at her and she laughed and saluted back. He waited until she was out of sight to start walking home.

He really hoped that he would accept her love. Meiko had a fragile heart, despite being so tough. And if he didn't, Kaito had made a promise to himself that anyone who messed with his best friend would receive his wrath.

Then he walked into a pole.

* * *

"HEY KAITO."

Kaito snorted and turned around in bed, squint glaring at whoever disturbed his dream about ice cream Barneys. His younger brother Akaito was staring at him, with his even younger sister Kaiko standing behind him.

"What?" he whined.

"Check your clock," he said before walking away. Kaito slid his focus to his sundae alarm clock.

"GAALSDFJSDF!" he shouted as he tripped over his feet in a mad dash to the closet.

Kaiko winced as her oldest brother tripped again on the randomly placed clothes on the floor.

"Brother?" she asked when he was dressed in his uniform, albeit haphazardly.

"Nuu?" he questioned when she gave him a cold box.

"Happy Valentine's Day Brother," she cheerfully said. Kaito stared at the box before running back into his room and shuffling around a bit. He returned with a large bag and dug around in it before pulling out a stuffed replica of Kaiko.

"Brother it's so cute!" she squealed. Kaito smiled and ruffled Kaiko's short hair.

"Happy Valentine's day to you too, kiddo," he replied as they walked to the kitchen.

Kaito ran to the table and opened his box. To his delight, there was a large Haagen-Dazs container inside, with the new flavor.

"THANK YOU KAIKO~" he exclaimed as he hugged her. She giggled in his embrace.

"What, a family hug without me?" Akaito complained dramatically. Kaiko reached under Kaito's arms and pulled Akaito into the love fest. After a few minutes, Akaito broke away and gave Kaito a sack, and Kaiko a card.

"It's a gift certificate for that store you like," he explained to Kaiko. "And as for you older brother, that is a super insulated bag that will keep your ice cream colder longer."

"AKAITO~" Kaito cried as he glomped on his brother. While he sneaked an Akaito plushie into his brother's bag, Kaiko mimicked him and they stayed in that position until a knock on the door brought them out of it.

"Knock knock. Who's there? Taito. Taito who? Taito who's gonna stab your asses if you don't move them on to school."

The three of them quickly dispersed and exited out the back way just in case their cousin really planned to attack them.

* * *

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kaito."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Meiko!"

The two exchanged their gifts, Meiko smiling at the mini Meiko doll and Kaito hugging Meiko for the gift cards for 3 of his favorite ice cream shops.

"Do you have it ready?" he whispered while hugging her. She nodded very slightly and patted her bag.

"Well let's get to class!" he shouted as he marched her to their homeroom class.

During class, Meiko exchanged gifts with Miriam, a good friend of hers who was an exchange student from England. She laughed as Kaito found that his lock to his locker was mangled, and his locker and desk were filled with chocolates. But her mind was firmly set on the package in her bag.

* * *

"Don't get me wrong," Kaito said with his mouth full as they ate on the roof top. "I love the fact that all those girls put time and effort into making me chocolate, but why couldn't any of them have gotten me ice cream?"

"Maybe because chocolate is easier to make than ice cream," Miriam inputted.

"But they could buy some," Kaito whined, eating Kaiko's gift ice cream from Akaito's gift sack.

"The ice cream would probably have melted by the time you got it," Miriam shrugged. "Hey Meiko, you haven't said anything all lunch. Something on your mind?"

Meiko simply gestured to her bag. Kaito and Miriam gave knowing smiles.

"Don't worry, I'll be confessing in the high school too," Miriam said comfortingly.

"And I'll be there as moral support!" Kaito said cheerfully. Meiko snorted.

"If you don't get mobbed by high school girls first," she retorted. But she was smiling, despite the frenzy of butterflies in her stomach.

"Come on," Miriam said. "We're the three vocalteers. What could go wrong?"

* * *

Kaito panted, as he ran up to the high school gate. Meiko and Miriam were waiting and Meiko smacked him on his head. "Took you long enough!" she complained.

"Well sorry," he puffed. "But the Vocals advisor was not happy about the three of us skipping club today. So I had to take the brunt of her yelling and she has very strong lungs!"

"Sorry Kaito," Meiko apologized. "I'm just really, really nervous."

"Well, standing around here won't help, so let's go!" Miriam said in a tone much more confident than she felt.

* * *

DING DONG.

DING DONG.

DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDI-

"STOP ALREADY!" Meito yelled as he opened the door. Kaito smiled sheepishly but made his face serious.

"Is Meiko home?" Miriam asked. Meito frowned and he shook his head. Apparently, she ran to her room in determination yesterday and stayed there for the rest of the day. When he tried to find out why, a picture frame knocked him out. By the time he woke up, she was gone.

"Do you have any idea where she could have run off to?" Miriam pleaded.

According to Meito, Meiko liked singing karaoke a lot when they went to eat at karaoke places. She'd sing and sing until the store manger kicked them out. She sang even more songs when she had a hard day at school.

* * *

"Well we checked all the family karaoke bars," Kaito sighed. "So she might be in an adult karaoke bar. I guess when your heart is shattered into fine powder, you lose common sense."

"Nice job with that guys face," Miriam commented. Kaito smiled a bit. His hand hurt like hell right now, but that guy deserved it. How could he have done that?

"That guy was a douche bag," Kaito muttered. Miriam nodded. Kaito rarely saw the bad side of people, but seeing his best friend hurt like that pushed him over the edge. "I liked how you spin kicked his jewels."

"I had a bit of frustration left over from when I found out my object of confession had moved," she explained. "And that guy deserved so much more than that."

They stopped their conversation when they heard a familiar voice drifting from a shady looking bar. They looked at each other and nodded before running off to the bar. Inside, the dimly lit room cast shadows on the inhabitants, making them look creepier than they should have looked. In the middle of the room, there was a stage where their friend was currently making a fool of herself. They gasped as they realized her hair was chopped off into a short cut. Her jacket was tied around her torso and her tie was around her head and she was currently singing 'Somewhere over the Rainbow' in a tipsy manner.

"Hey guys!" Meiko slurred when she saw them. "Git on up here! Join me in this verse!" She belted out a few more lyrics before singing, "WE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER!" Kaito winced. Meiko hated High School Musical. Did she drink anything?

"All right Meiko, time to go home," Miriam coaxed as she stepped on stage, Kaito following her. The bar goers booed and someone yelled, "LET HER SING!"

"PWEASE MIRI?" Meiko begged. "Just ONE more eensy weensy teeny weenie yellow polka dot bikini. That she wore for the first time today~ I meant SONG!" she said before laughing loudly to herself.

Miriam exchanged worried looks with Kaito. The bar people were chanting 'ONE MORE SONG' and Meiko was currently making a puppy dog face. Meiko deserved another song after what she had been through, she decided.

"All right," she agreed reluctantly. Meiko whooped and the bar people cheered. Meiko skipped to the machine and quickly picked a song before grabbing two more mikes and prancing over to her friends.

"It's a trio!" she explained. Kaito and Miriam looked at each other, shrugged and sang along to the strange song.

* * *

"Well I'm glad we got that sorted out," Miriam sighed as they walked to Meiko's house. Kaito nodded, his movement slightly jostling the sleeping Meiko on his back, who snorted, then kept sleeping.

"Those guys weren't as shady as they seemed," Kaito said cheerfully. After the song finished, Meiko collapsed. Upon further inspection by one of the bar goers (who was a doctor) she was declared to have exhausted her energy by singing and stress. They all bid them farewell and asked them to come next week.

"Well except for that one creepy guy," Miriam shuddered. "What kind of dopes did he think we were, believing he was a music producer? We aren't naïve teenage girls."

"Well technically you are, but I'm not," he replied. When she raised her fist, he shouted, "I'M WITH A TRAUMATIZED PERSON, DO NOT INJURE ME!"

"I wonder if she'll remember anything when she wakes up," Miriam wondered.

"Well since it was her first time drinking, she probably won't," Kaito replied. "What kind of bar lets a middle schooler have alchohol?"

"She probably threatened them," Miriam reasoned. "I think I saw a chair stuck in the wall."

They reached her house and Miriam rang the door bell. Meito opened it, and upon seeing his sister unconscious on Kaito's back, hastily let them in. Meiko curled up on the couch, with a blanket draped over her as Kaito and Miriam explained what happened to Meito. When they got to the part when Meiko started to crowd surf, Meiko woke up.

"Wha, what happened?" she asked. Kaito then hugged her saying never to scare them like that again, and Miriam glomped her also and told her to never go off on her own like that. Meito joined in just for fun.

"I remember offering my gift and confessing…" she said quietly. They all stood still, still hugging. "Then I remember feeling my heart get sliced into a thousand pieces and a thwump as I ran away. I went home then threw a picture at Meito then I tried sleeping but I couldn't then I cut off my hair and went into a bar and demanded a drink, then I threw a chair into the wall…. It's all a blur after that," she confessed.

As her friends and brother filled her in, she groaned and pillowed herself.

"I can't believe I did that," she said, her words muffled.

"It's okay Meiko, your fragile heart was broken, you deserved to do that!" Kaito said with what he thought was a reassuring phrase. Meiko sunk deeper into depression and Miriam and Meito both smacked him in the head.

"Hey," Miriam said gently. "Don't worry, Kaito and I took care of that asshole for you, and the people at the bar were real nice and not creepers at all. Well except for that one guy."

"Man, I don't know how I'm going to show my face at school on Monday," Meiko sighed. "'MEIKO THE UNBEATABLE BREAKS DOWN BECAUSE OF REJECTION' will so be in the school newspaper this week."

"I'm not so sure about that," Meito said slyly. The three looked at him confused. "Some girls contacted our house when you two were looking for Meiko and explained that they were girls at the high school who saw what happened. They said it was the douchiest thing they've ever seen and that they support you. They know your reputation and thought it was cute that you wanted to confess-" Meiko groaned "And were astonished by his response. So they're going to make sure that it doesn't get out that in your moment of weakness, he attacked your heart. Also they're ready to capture him just in case you want to beat him up."

Meiko shook her head behind the pillow. "If I ever see him again, I'll probably kill him," she admitted.

"I'll help!" Kaito cheered as he raised his hand.

"Me too," Miriam agreed, and Meito mimicked Kaito.

Meiko laughed and lowered the pillow and they could see her eyes were red and she still had tears in her eyes, but she was laughing with her heart.

"You guys are the best," she sighed as she hugged them.

* * *

"Hey three vocalteers, we have an emergency Vocals meeting," Akaito joked as he walked by the classroom. The three joined him, Meito and Kaiko in the hallway, walking towards the chorus room.

"Why do you think Frog Song wants all of us there?" Meito asked.

"Maybe a music producer came and wants fresh talent," Miriam said hopefully.

"Yeah right," Meiko snorted. "She probably wants our opinion on her wardrobe or something."

Kaito smiled. It was good to see Meiko back to her old self again. Only the witnesses, Kaito, Miriam, Meiko and Meito knew what happened on that fateful Friday. Meiko had gotten her hair cut into a more 'normal' fashion upon her brother's insistence. Akaito and Kaiko didn't seem to notice if she was acting differently. She seemed to have healed up a lot, though she tensed up and teared a little whenever someone mentioned her former crush's name.

As the six walked into the room, their large music instructor waddled in and instructed them to sit down IMMEDIATELY. When they were seated, she explained that a famous producer was visiting the school today to look for some teen singers. Miriam smirked.

As 'Frog Song' introduced the man and he walked in, Meiko and Miriam both had shocked looks on their faces.

Miriam tugged on Kaito's sleeve. He was oblivious to who the man was. As usual.

"It's the mystery producer!" Meiko squealed under her breath. "He helped many singers rise to fame, but nobody knows his name. He hasn't worked with anyone in years! I wonder why he's here?"

"I think I know," Miriam gulped. As they all looked at her questioningly she explained, "that's the guy who said he was a music man at that karaoke place."

"So he saw me-"

"Yup."

"I guess he wasn't lying then," Kaito murmered. Meiko groaned and hid her face, not wanting to be remembered as that crazy drunk middle school singer.

"This isn't good," Miriam said panicked. "What if he says that he saw Meiko drinking?"

"Shh! He's saying something," Kaiko whispered, not knowing what was going on. Though less stupid than their brother, Akaito and Kaiko still were a bit ignorant to things.

"- so I decided to take a break," the producer was explaining. "I went on a subway and ended up here, so I went to a bar near the station. I was contemplating on where I could find my next talent and didn't notice how much I was drinking. I guess I ended up drunk because I remember a girl singing karaoke on the stage who wore a uniform very similar to the ones you girls are wearing."

His eyes rested briefly on Meiko who squirmed. "She was singing wonderfully though tipsily as if she was drunk, but I'm sure none of you spend your weekends at bars, singing while drinking beer." The club laughed, except for Kaito, Meiko, Miriam and Meito who were tense.

"Then I saw another girl and a boy join the girl on stage and sing togethor. Though I was undoubtedly under the influence, it was the most wonderful music I've heard. I tried to recruit them, but was later told I was talking to a table." The room laughed again and Meiko relaxed. It didn't seem like he would tell anyone.

"I've decided to act on that drunken vision," he concluded. "So I'm going to take 2 girls and 1 boy and try to bring them into the big time."

While Akaito and Kaiko chattered excitedly as they went on the line to auditon to him, Meito knew the producer had already decided. He was just doing this to make sure that the voices he heard were their real voices not the figments of his mind, which probably wasn't alchohol affected.

It looks like the Three Vocalteers would end up in the big time.

And all because Meiko confessed to that son of a-

* * *

I have no idea how this story got this long.

Miriam is sent to 'Engloid' a separate group from Meiko and Kaito who started a new group called 'Vocaloid'. The 'Producer' is the father of 'Master' who becomes the 'Manager' of the band after Miku and the twins join.

I'll probably add their chapters after, but who knows when.

The Miku chapter probably will be less 'serious' than this one though.

Frog Song is called Frog Song because when she sings, she sounds like a demented frog. How she ended up as a music teacher, I don't know.


	2. CV01 Part 1

As long as Miku Hatsune had remembered, Miku Zatsune had a vendetta against her. It was probably because they were so similar, but Miku Zatsune was less recognized. In elementary school, they went from being recognized as Miku H. and Miku Z. to just Miku and Zatsune in middle school. Another factor would probably be them having the same appearance, yet Miku being liked more (because of her personality, but nobody dared to tell Zatsune that.). So Miku Zatsune made it her goal to bother her look-alike as much as possible. But Miku was a bit air headed, so Zatsune's attempts mostly went unrecognized, Miku just thought that she had very bad luck.

Zatsune, understandably got more frustrated evertime her attempts failed. So when her crush, Dell Honne, begrudgingly praised Miku's singing above her, she snapped. She was going to get back at Miku, no matter how long it would take. But she wouldn't attack her directly, that would be too obvious. She was going to make Miku face humiliation and deface her "perfect" image.

She was going to run Miku from this town.

* * *

"Look Neru! A negi- capybara!"

"Miku, I think you are the ONLY one who can find weird things like these."

"Ne, Neru, what do you think of this?"

"Stop flailing around Kasane, Akita can see what you have in your hands. Haku! Stop talking to the street vendors!"

"But they're so nice!"

"So are hippos, but they can attack you at any moment."

"Actually Dell, hippos are more aggressive than most animals. There are more hippo attack injuries than shark attack injuries every year; they are not 'nice'."

"Stop being such a nerd, Mikuo."

Zatsune heard the group of friends moving to the right of her. Though it pained her to hear Dell with Miku (due to him tagging along for Haku's safety), she moved to her left, ready to set her plan into motion.

* * *

"But I don't want to stay here!" Kaito whined. Meiko groaned and turned to explain it to him again.

"Kaito, we are here to scout out more members for VOCALOID. There will be a karaoke singing contest at FL's stand. I will hide in the crowd incognito and see if there is someone here who doesn't sound like a stuck up pig being dragged by its tail. If there are people who sing good enough, then I will offer them a chance to audition again, but this time for Producer. Any questions?" Meiko asked.

Two hands shot up in the air. Meiko sighed and pointed at Kaito.

"But why can't I go too?" he pleaded.

"Because, there is an ice cream stand next to FL's. You can't control yourself around ice cream," she explained.

As Kaito pouted, the teen next to him spoke, "But why am I here, Ms. Meiko?"

"Well," Meiko started. "I can't exactly leave Kaito alone, because he'll probably sneak off to the stand anyway and start some sort of riot. I don't know how, but he will. I can't trust Kaito enough to give him our bus key, and we promised to stay with you. If you come with me, you'll learn valuable experience, but Kaito will go on an ice-cream fueled rampage. So I have to ask you to watch him for me. Please?"

The teen sighed. His father had many other bands to attend to and this was his newest. The record company heads thought the group would sound better with more singers, but his father had to supervise the other bands' events. So he went in his father's stead with the singers. He didn't expect to "babysit" a man 3 years older than him.

"Fine," he said reluctantly. Meiko grinned and patted his head.

"But how am I exactly going to restrain a man who is much stronger than I am, especially when in the vicinity of ice cream?" he questioned Meiko. She smirked.

"Just threaten him with this," she whispered, sliding him an object while Kaito was distracted. He stared at it disbelievingly.

"A frying pan," he stated. She winked at him.

"Works better than you'd think," she spoke before turning and disappearing into the crowd. He stared at where she was before storing the cooking utensil into his bag.

* * *

"No no no no no no. No, no," Dell protested. Teto glared at him.

"Why not?" she whined.

"BeCAUSE Kasane," he said slowly as if she was a slow child. "In case you have forgotten, FL is very dangerous to be around when ever we-"he yanked Mikuo to his side and gestured to him and himself "or any other boy her age is around her."

"She's just clumsy! It's not like your lives are threatened," Miku argued.

"She knocked over a knife display the last time we saw her, Ha-tsu-ne," he hissed.

"Stop being such a pansy, Dell," Neru spoke, rolling her eyes. "The contest will attract a bunch of boys too, so she probably isn't going to leave the staff room, lest she wants to get sued for injuring them all. I heard she hired someone to supervise the store, anyway."

"A-and, uh I really want to…," Haku mumbled. "…g-go"

Dell stared at his sister in defeat while the other girls around him whooped in victory. He couldn't resist his older sister's pleas.

"TO THE KAREOKE CONTEST!" Miku bellowed and pointed.

* * *

Zatsune checked the security moniter on the front desk. There were black and white images, and the person currently in charge was distracted by some sort of contest across the road. How lucky.

She went into the bathroom and changed. Stepping out and sliding on sunglasses, it was time to begin her scheme.

* * *

Meiko shrieked as someone tapped her on the shoulder. She was hiding in the DJ box which was a one way window, so she could see the contestants.

"Hey, I suppose you're Meiko?" A blond woman asked her. Who had stitches on her neck.

"Y-yes," Meiko said, staring at her neck. The woman waved at her face and Meiko snapped to attention.

"Don't worry, it's just a tattoo," the woman reassured.

Meiko stared at her. "A tattoo on your neck, damn you're hardcore"

The woman laughed. "You're exactly like I expected you to be. My name is Sweet Ann, and by the way, Miriam sends her regards."

"So you work with Miriam? I suppose you were ordered to work in place of FL to supervise the contest."

"Well sorta. I also wanted to see a summer festival. I grew up in Sweden you know."

"Is Miriam here?"

"Nah, she's back at base with other members, Leon and Lola. I think she and Leon have got something going on, if you know what I mean."

"Is Leon a jackass?"

"Nah, I think he's more like that Kaito she described. Speaking of which, are you here alone?"

"The blue haired bumpkin we're speaking about is on our tour bus, because he can't be trusted."

* * *

"Mr. Kaito, there is nothing horrifying in the bathroom and I-"

The boy looked at the open door and missing blue-haired singer.

"Shit."

* * *

"I hate crowds," grumbled Dell.

"Stop complaining, jackass. Miku's about to go on!" Mikuo uncharacteristically said.

* * *

Zatsune twitched as she heard her rival singing. Well it seems like she has to wait for the song to end or her plans wouldn't work.

* * *

Meiko stared at the girl who bowed to the sounds of encores. _Dayum. _That girl could sing.

Sweet Ann looked at her, eyebrows raised. Oh right, she has a job to do.

Meiko ran out of the DJ box and pushed through the crowd to the girl. It wasn't that hard as teal haired people aren't that frequent.

"Hello miss," she said, putting on a winning smile. "That was some awesomesauce singing you just did."

One of the girl's friends put her arms around her and grinned. "Isn't Miku awesome?"

Meiko smiled and agreed. "Not only an awesome songstress, but you aren't short in the looks department either! Have you thought about becoming a real singer?"

As Miku was about to reply, one of her friends stepped up and put an arm between her and Meiko.

"Look, you can flatter all you want lady," the boy spoke. "But you aren't tricking this airhead into trafficking for your cash gain."

Meiko punched him.

"How dare you!" she yelled at him, as he glared at her from the floor. "I'M MEIKO FREAKING SAKINE FROM VOCALOID, YOU DISRESPECTING PIECE OF SHIT!"

The boy smirked and said, "Never heard of you," even as people whispered as they heard the name of her group. So much for keeping a low profile.

"VOCALOID?" the same female friend who put her arm around Miku shrieked.

Meiko sighed and pulled off her blond wig while taking off her sunglasses. People murmured even more.

"Well since it seems that we can't have a private conversation," Meiko whispered to Miku. "How 'bout we meet up at the mask store in about, 2 hours? I'll bring our producer so he can hear you sing."

"I can really become a singer?" Miku whispered back very softly.

"You might….," Meiko whispered teasingly. "Though our producers a bit picky…"

"Even if there's a little chance, I'll take it!" Miku whispered enthusiastically.

Meiko smirked. "That's the spirit," she murmured as she slipped Miku a card, then suddenly ran full speed out of the crowd.

* * *

"Dun dun dun dun, dun dun dun dun, dun dun dun dun, dun dun dun dun, DUN DUN DUN D-"

Kaito stopped his humming immediately when he saw Meiko in the distance, running his direction. She must've found out he escaped!

Thinking quickly, he rolled sideways, under a table. Kaito heard her get closer then pass him. He sighed in relief.

"Mr. Kaito," someone whispered angrily.

Kaito yelled and stood up, flipping over the table he was under. The teen looked at him horrified, as the sound of glass breaking and water splashing was heard.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?" he and the stand owner yelled at the blue haired catalyst.

Kaito, outnumbered and afraid, decided to make a break for it, but was persuaded else wise by a frying pan.

Huffing angrily, the boy turned to the displeased stand owner. Who was joined by some men in uniform.

"Aw crap."

* * *

Miku victory danced into the snack bar.

"Food is on me!" she sang out.

"Not that I'm one to decline free food," Neru spoke while texting. "But could you stop singing EVERYTHING you say? You're pissing me off more than usual."

"That's my line," Dell grumbled as Miku cheerily sang no.

Haku seemed to be torn between clapping for Miku like Teto was doing, or sobbing that she didn't get chosen either. Miku was the best singer out of all of them, but Haku sang similar to her…

As Dell tried to get his sister out of her emo corner, Mikuo typed on his laptop.

"Aha!" he cried. "Here she is, Meiko Sakine of Vocaloid. She looks just like who she said she was."

"But isn't it possible that she had some creepy cosmetic surgery to look like Meiko and is actually a trafficking agent like Dell said?" Neru asked, her eyes never leaving the screen of her phone.

"Anything is possible Neru, anything. Like at this moment a serial killer could walk in, looking normal, and then throw a paralyzing gas in here which would prevent any of us from escaping. She would then pull off our fingernails and toenails then skin us. Then she would pull our intestines out and strip off our muscles from the bone and-"

"Could you NOT say that with a straight face?" Neru cut him off, looking disgusted. Haku was back in the corner, traumatized and Dell looked at him in horror and intrigue.

Mikuo shrugged and continued typing, though a small smirk was seen tugging at the corner of his lips.

Miku and Teto twirled on the scene, each balancing some food. They danced around the group until Neru angrily asked them if they _wanted_ the food to fall. Then the performance ended.

"Mhmmmm~" Miku said dreamily in between chomps of her leek sandwich. You'd be surprised how little places had leeks stored as ingredients.

"I agree," said Mikuo, who had the same meal as her. Nobody else understood why the Hatsunes adored the green plant so much.

"So what should we do next?" Teto asked while nomming on her dessert of French bread.

"Hmm, well we have an hour until Miku meets up with that woman, and we visited the north side of the festival…"

"U-um, I w-want to go t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-," Haku stuttered

They all turned to where Haku was looking in fear. A large security officer was standing there, casting a shadow on them all.

"Hatsune Miku?"

"Y-yes?"

"You're under arrest for shoplifting.'

* * *

Zatsune smirked while walking past the food center. It seemed like Hatsune was paying for Miku's crimes.

'Oh, look at that,' she thought, pushing her blond hair wig from her eyes. 'It looks like the perfect princess committed a crime."

* * *

This was supposed to be one chapter, but it ended up too long…

And sorry for the late update! I am a lazy lazy person…


	3. CV01 Part 2

YANANA

I want VY2 to have a name already… It'll probably have to do with the sword on the cover.

Maybe VY2 and Gakupo will have spar matches in the future.

* * *

"W-what?" Miku asked, staring up at the officer. "But that's not possible ! I didn't steal anything!"

"Oh really?" the large man responded. "The security footage begs to differ. And so does that bracelet in your purse."

"What are you talking about?" Miku laughed, reaching into her handbag. "There's no bracelet in my…"

She stared in shock at the sparking item in her hand. How was this possible?

*FLASHBACK*

"_I'M-A BE-A SING-AH!" Miku sang as she skipped down the path, her friends following behind._

"_Watch out Miku!"_

"_HuAAAGH!"_

_Miku lay on the floor sprawled out on top of a blond woman._

"_I'M SO SORRY! SO SORRY SO SORRY SO SORRY SO SORRY-" Miku was cut off when the woman lifted up her hand._

"_It's okay dear," she said, though her voice sounded strained. And oddly pitched. "Just be careful, you don't know what could happen to you in a big festival like this."_

_Miku stared as the woman walked away, chuckling ominously, unaware that the woman planted a stolen item on her persons._

*END FLASHBACK*

"OFFICER!" Teto bellowed, marching right up to the uniformed man.

"I MUST INFORM YOU THAT YOUR ACCUSATION IS INVALID BASED ON THE FACT THAT THE DEFENDANT HAS AN ALIBI. SHE WAS WITH US THE ENTIRE TIME. IT IS IMPOSSIBLE THAT SHE MANAGED TO DISAPPEAR, SHOPLIFT AND REAPPEAR WITHOUT US NOTICING, SIR!"

"Did TETO just say that?" Neru asked suspiciously.

The officer scratched his head, "I'd like to believe you young lady, but videos don't lie. Why don't you all come down to the station and take a gander at the video."

* * *

_A girl with dark twintails stepped out of the bathroom. She idled around the store for a while, looking at various things. She occasionally glanced at the cashier, who was focused elsewhere. She walked out of the store._

"That doesn't prove anything!"

"Watch it again, focus."

_She walked out of the store, swiping a bracelet off the rack quickly._

"You look the same, you're dressed the same, and you have the item in question with you. GUILTY," the security officer charged.

"Wait, this video was taken at 3:24 right?" Miku asked. "So it's impossible it was Miku. We were at FL's stand talking to a woman."

"For now," the officer said, taking Miku's arm and leading her to a makeshift cell. "It's your word against the video, and the video is the greatest evidence. Get me more witnesses, more proof and I'll consider her to be innocent. For now, she is GUILTY."

"I can't be arrested!" Miku shrieked. "I need to meet up with Meiko in…. OMIGOSH 45 MINUTES! HURRY UP GUYS, HURRY UP!"

"Don't worry cuz," Mikuo said, smiling at her. "We'll find that proof."

"Just STOP whining, okay?" Dell sighed. "We'll get on it."

"You'll be out of there in no time!" Teto winked.

"Just trust us," Neru said, not looking at her.

"We'll p-prove you are in-n-nocent," Haku softly said.

"GOOD LUCK" Miku said, as they left.

'Well nothing to do now but wait,' she thought, leaning against her cell wall. She started humming until a voice spoke out.

"Excuse me miss, but you did say 'Meiko', correct?"

"GAAAAH!" Miku shrieked. She didn't expect for someone to be in the cell next to her.

"GAAAAH!" the voice shouted back, clearly surprised.

"GAAAAH!" another voice said, probably from the same cell.

"Where are we?' the second voice asked.

"In a JAIL CELL Mr. Kaito. Did you forget what happened?"

"James Bond…ice cream…fish…frying pan?"

"Never mind. Anyway, miss, I couldn't help but overhear your predicament. And the fact that you were supposed to meet up with Ms. Meiko."

"Yah," Miku replied. "There was this karaoke special at FL's and I totes wanted to go so I did and I sang-fabulously, if I do say myself- and this lady came up to me and arranged for me to meet up with her later at 5:30 with her boss to audition to be in VOCALOID!"

"Vocaloid?" Kaito reacted.

"Shush ." the first voice reprimanded. "Could we hear a sample of your singing?"

"Sure, it's not like we have anything else to do, am I right? Okay, if I'm going to perform I'm gonna do it right."

"What does that me-"

"HELLO, people in the security office of the Summer Festival! My name is Hatsune Miku, or Miku Hatsune, whatever floats your boat and I will be singing a little number called 'World is Mine!'"

Miku began singing.

* * *

"WHY IS NOBODY HERE?" Teto yelled angrily. They were going to save Miku, but FL's was empty! It must be sabotage! She bet that British people came and lured people away with scones, which was preposterous in the first place because FRENCH BREAD AKA BAGUETTES were SO much better! And she bet that-

Neru cut off Teto's mental tirade and kicked the staff door. "FL! WHERE'S EVERYONE WHO WAS HERE AN HOUR AGO?"

"Direct," Dell commented as the door cracked open.

"U~uhm," Fl squeaked. "They went away….Some blond girl was advertising about free food and they ran away…Please don't damage my door…"

"SABOTAGE." Teto said seriously as she stared deeply into Mikuo's eyes. He pushed her face away.

"Well what now?" A tall blond woman asked.

"Who are you?" Teto asked, eyeing her suspiciously. The woman pushed her face away.

"My name is Ann. I believe I have the technological evidence to save your singing friend."

* * *

"!" Miku sang out, holding the note for as long as she could.

Wow.

WOW.

This girl was a really good singer, he could believe that she was chosen by Ms. Meiko. But the question was, was she _really_ chosen by Ms. Meiko?

As Kaito was chattering about her singing talent and the girl chattering about her dreams or something, he dialed Ms. Meiko's number.

_Ring ring ring…_

"_Hello?"_

"_Hello, Ms. Meiko. Um, I'm just calling to confirm if you chose someone to potentially be in Vocaloid."_

"_Why yes I did! This girl with freakishly colored hair, I think it was like this light blueish green, sang really well during the karaoke contest and so I scouted her."_

"_Is her name Hatsune Miku?"_

"…_Yes, how do you kno-"_

"'_DID SOMEONE SAY MY NAME?'_

'_No one did.'_

'_But you did just now didn't you? While talking to Meiko?'_

'…_.'_

'_Meiko? You guys know MEIKO? Why didn't you tell me?'"_

"…_.Where are you guys."_

"_Er…"_

"_TELL ME NOW!"_

" '_Wow I heard that from my cell. Meiko has a mad loud voice.'"_

"_Okay, so you met Miku and somehow swapped phone numbers and now are having a three way conference call?"_

"_What?"_

"_She said cell didn't she? As in ce…."_

"_Ms. Meiko?"_

"_DON'T TELL ME YOU GUYS ARE IN JAIL!"_

"'_IT WAS ALL MR. KAITO'S FAULT!'_

'_LIES, ALL LIES!'_

'_LOL WHAT?'"_

"_WHEN I GET MY HANDS O-"_

_*beep*_

"Oh look at that, your phone seems to have lost connection; you should really call your phone company!" Kaito shouted in panicked enthusiasm, having thrown the boy's phone at the wall.

"MR. KAITO!" he shouted angrily at the man. Seriously, throwing his phone was going a little too far. And it wouldn't have changed the fact that Ms. Meiko was going to give them a beating when she came.

"What happened?" Miku shouted, completely confused.

"Nothing really," Kaito said casually, pressing his hand over the boy's mouth.

"So you guys never told me, how do you know Meiko?" she asked, switching subjects.

"She's my best friend!" Kaito said cheerily. "We've known each other for a long time."

"My father is the producer for Ms. Meiko and Mr. Kaito's group, 'Vocaloid'," the teen said, bracing himself for whatever noise would come out of the girls mouth next.

"VOCALOID!" Miku shrieked. Kaito, who didn't expect the outburst, winced and whined at the high octave noise. "KAITO YOU'RE IN VOCALOID? WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS TELL ME?"

"Because," the young man explained as Kaito tried to regain his hearing. "I wasn't sure if you were telling the truth about Ms. Meiko's scouting of you. You could have been lying."

"Oh, I never lie," Miku proclaimed. "Even when I broke my mom's vase I told the truth. Well except for that one time when I accidently nudged Teto into a mud puddle. She JUST bought this new red outfit and it got all messed up, just like that. And she's PRETTY scary when she's pissed off. So I pointed in the general direction of Dell. And watched as she raged on him. Well technically, I didn't lie, did I? I mean I didn't SAY I didn't do it and Dell did, I just pointed. But then again I made Teto THINK that Dell did it, so I kinda manipulated her. Look at me getting all technical, I'm becoming like Mikuo –my cousin by the way- who's a total NERDY SMART-PANTS. I mean seriously, he really likes studying and talking in that know-it-all way. I mean, just the other day…"

The boy bonked his head against the wall of the cell. Kaito listened attentively, apparently very interested in what the teenage girl had to say.

"All right, you can leave," a police officer said, as he walked into the room.

"Really?" all three of them asked.

"Not you two," the officer said. "Her. Your friends found evidence that suggests otherwise. You're free to go."

Miku squealed as the door to her cell was unlocked. She hugged the police man and waved at the two who were in the cell next to her as she danced out to where her friends were, tackling them.

"YOU GUYS~~~~~~" She cried emotionally. She hugged them each in turn, ignoring what they were saying or doing. She even hugged that strange blond woman with them.

"So you're Miku eh?" the woman asked. "Nice to actually meet you, though I did see you perform."

"Really?" she asked, cocking her head.

Before the woman could answer, a glowering presence entered the room. All stared as an enraged Meiko walked into the security office, each step she made foreshadowing doom. The two in the cell huddled each other in fear as she walked closer and closer to them.

"WHAT THE F*CK WERE YOU THINKING?" She bellowed at them. Dell rolled his eyes as Teto covered her ears at the profanity. "I LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR ONE F*CKING SECOND, KAITO AND WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU F*CKING CAUSE DESTRUCTION, THAT'S WHAT. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! AND-"

Meiko continued to rant for several minutes, the police officer too afraid to interject. When she finished, she sighed with satisfaction and turned to him.

"I'm sorry for whatever trouble they have caused and damage will be paid", she said, bowing. The police officer mumbled out the price, while staring at her, a bit of fear still in his eyes. She took out a checkbook and filled out the bill, and gave it to him. She then walked over to the two in the cell and pulled the door off its hinges. By now, everyone was staring at her in fear of the power she possessed. She stared at them and jerked her head towards the exit and turned around without a word. They followed, afraid to go against her.

"Ah Miku," she said, when she passed the pigtailed girl. "I'm sorry, but because those two went MIA, there isn't enough time for you meet our producer."

The girl stared at her in horror, her face mimicking the scream. "B-B-B-B-BUT -"

Meiko held up a hand to cut her off. "Not _today_. I mean. We're still in town tomorrow so we can meet up ." She smirked at Dell. "And you can bring your _bodyguards_ too."

She clapped her hands and stared icily at the two behind her. They wordlessly ran off, presumably towards the van. Meiko was about to go too, when something hit her.

"Say Miku?"

"Yes Meikowsome?"

"….Uh. Why were you in a cell?"

"Ahahahaha…"

* * *

And then Miku got accepted and made VOCALOID super duper famous.

I was lacking inspiration in how to end this, but the fact that Ryuto is Gachapoid's "human avatar" name shocked me into completing it. I don't think I'll get used to it.

Next up will be the Kagamine twins! It will be dramaful and such.


End file.
